Don't Hesitate
by helicoptersky
Summary: it all started with an arguement. SasukeDeidara with ItachiDeidara


**Title: **Don't Hesitate

**Author: **HoukiboshiHikari

**Status: **Complete

**Pairings:** SasukeDeidara, ItachiDeidara

**Disclaimer: **HoukiboshiHikari does not own Naruto. It is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sasuke, you know you're a whore… yeah," said Deidara, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not a whore, Deidara!" replied Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face

"Yes you are, yeah," he said, "you practically flirt with everyone, unn."

"And who always try to hook up first?" asked Sasuke, "it's not me! It's them!"

"It is you, unn."

"They want to do that with me!"

"But you start it, yeah"

"And what they do just to get it…" clearly annoyed Sasuke added, "they molest me!"

"Come on Deidara… you really don't think I'm a whore right?"

"I think Orochimaru's the only one doing the molesting, Sa-su-ke… yeah."

"Don't you think Itachi won't love it pawn you?" muttered Sasuke.

Deidara took out a picture of Itachi and licked it, sexily.

"You mean this?" smirked Deidara, "…yeah."

"It's the other way around!" said Sasuke, about to mope.

"Sa-su-ke…" Deidara said in a sexy voice, which shocked Sasuke a lot.

"Okay... now that gave me goose bumps," said Sasuke which caused Deidara to smirk more.

"Really, eh?" said Deidara as he points his index finger on Sasuke's chest, "…yeah."

Sasuke felt shivers around his body as he felt himself blush.

"Hey!" Sasuke said, making Deidara laugh.

"Just messing with you Sasuke-kun… yeah."

"You're mean," said Sasuke, "since when did I have that '-kun'? And don't tell me you want to molest me too!"

Deidara who noticed his sudden reaction, grinned.

"So you do have feelings for Dei-chan huh?" grinned Deidara more, "tsk… tsk… stealing from his big brother, un."

"I am not!" protested Sasuke as Deidara raised one of his perfect eyebrows, "I'm not stealing anyone!"

As Sasuke said this, Deidara went forward. Sasuke got nervous as he swallows hard and backs away until he hits a wall. Deidara smirked once more as he removed Sasuke's forehead protector and raised two fingers up. Sasuke expecting for the worst, shut his eyes.

Sasuke then felt that very familiar feeling of pain on his forehead. The feeling of being poked in the forehead, just like what his brother used to do.

"Gotcha, yeah"

Sasuke released his breathe and felt relief as he wipes away his sweat. Deidara seeing this, smirked once more and stole a quick kiss from Sasuke.

"Hey!" blushed Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, Dei-chan has caught you offguard, ye-" Deidara felt lips pushed against his as Sasuke kissed back. This made Deidara blush and shocked.

"You're just like Itachi-nii," Sasuke grinned, "cocky, yet defenseless."

Deidara glared at Sasuke and pulled his shirt and kissed him hard. Sasuke kissed back and licked Deidara's lip. Deidara opened his mouth and felt Sasuke's tongue enter him.

Sasuke realized what he was doing and stopped kissing Deidara, and pushed him away. Deidara smirked.

"err..." stuttered Sasuke, "now you're playing with me, tch." He said as he looked down, "you're just like Itachi-nii."

"Are you sure I am, Sasuke-kun?" Deidara said in a soft voice, "you've got it all wrong, yeah." Sasuke looked up at Deidara's eyes.

"I play with your brother, he plays with me too, yeah"

"I knew it!" Sasuke said holding Deidara's hands, "that's why you have his traits!" he released his grip on Deidara's hands, "and stop kissing me!" he said looking down once more, not believing anything Deidara said.

"You're the one I want, Sasuke… yeah." Deidara whispered near Sasuke's ear which made him blush.

Deidara pushed Sasuke on the wall once more and kisses him. Sasuke kissed back which made Deidara blush.

"Why do you exactly want me?"

"I don't know, hmm." Said Deidara as he traces Sasuke's chest.

"I'm the same age as your brother, unn."

Sasuke licked his neck as he gave a soft moan, he grinned in reply and removes Deidara's Akatsuki Cloak. Deidara in return, ruffles Sasuke's hair.

"Uhm, should we do this?"

"I don't know, mmm."

Deidara stopped what he was doing as he sensed Itachi's presence nearby.

"Shit, Itachi's here, hnn."

Sasuke just stared at him, lust clearly visible in his obsidian eyes. He closed it and nodded.

"Ja ne," smirked Deidara, "Sasuke-kun." He finished as he gave a small but visible wink.

"Hai," said Sasuke, "Anou, Deidara!"

"Hai?"

"If we can continue this," Sasuke said blushing, "don't hesitate."

This made Deidara smile, "yeah, you too, unn"

Sasuke smiled back…

He'd be expecting his return.

* * *

A/N: this is my first shot on a yaoi… that I completed. Might do a SasuNaru one later.. entitled Years… and okay i will be discontinuing Memoirs for a while... i have already accepted the fact that Deidara's a guy. as long as he's uke hehe.. I like TobiDei now too. 


End file.
